


|-/ (I can't actually think of a title)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluffy I guess, I Don't Even Know, M/M, THIS ISN'T AS DEPRESSING AS EVERYTHING ELSE I'VE WRITTEN I PROMISE, ruby - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh is worried when he wakes up and finds Tyler gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blurryxvessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/gifts).



> I don't even know, I hope it's not terrible.  
> For blurryxvessel, because *tries to think of good reason* you seem an alright person and I like your stuff I guess? I don't know, I just like gifting.

      Josh woke up gasping from his nightmare. He had been drowning, gasping for air, watching that spot of light where the sun was slowly shrinking...

     He turned to tell Tyler about it. But where Tyler should have been was only a twisted pile of sheets. Josh sat up slightly. Where was Tyler? He sat up even more. He looked at the clock. Tyler had been there an hour ago.

     Josh slid out of the sheets, slightly worried now. Tyler's shoes were gone from beside the bed. Josh knew he hadn't gone to the bathroom, because Tyler always wore only his socks around the apartment. Josh sighed and slid on his shoes. He had to look for Tyler. Why was Tyler outside in the middle of the night?

    He slowly opened the door, making sure to slit it so he could get back in. 

     There, on the snowy street, in only his pajamas, was Tyler Joseph petting a fluffy white cat and singing. 

      _Ruby, where are you from?_

_Your eyes say, sha da dee da dum._

Josh sighed and walked out onto the sidewalk. "There you are."

      Tyler looked up, startled, his hand raised in mid pet. "Josh. I heard her mewing. I had to come out-" Josh stopped him with a hand. 

       "It's fine Tyler, really." Tyler continued petting the cat. Josh came closer and kneeled down next to the cat. "Hi sweetie." He said, ignoring Tyler's smirk. "What's your name?" 

      Tyler looks up. "Her name is Ruby. Can we keep her, please?" Josh was about to shake his head no, but then he looked into the cat's adorable blue eyes and saw the pleading there. He looked away from those irresistible eyes, but found that the brown eyes weren't any less adorable.

      "Fine."  


End file.
